


the big bang theory

by thunderylee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Everyone piles into Daesung’s bed to welcome him home.





	the big bang theory

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Jiyong asks Daesung, his voice uncharacteristically gentle like it alone could break him (again).

“He’s _up_ for it, all right,” Seungri chimes in, waggling his eyebrows because this is his first time he’s been allowed to participate and he’s trying to pretend that he’s not nervous as all fuck.

Everyone knows this, but Daesung still rolls his eyes out of habit. “I’m _fine_ , hyung,” he insists. He rocks his neck from side to side to prove his point, but even he can’t hold back a cringe at the sudden movement. “Just be careful.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t -” Jiyong starts, his eyes narrowed in concern, but he’s cut off by none other than Seungri, who looks less than impressed with his hands on his hips and a pout on his lips.

“Oh no you don’t,” he says to Jiyong. “I’ve spent _all day_ getting myself psyched up for this, and I might just _explode_ if-”

The rest of his words are muffled by Seunghyun’s fist on his collar and tongue in his mouth. Jiyong nods approvingly and Daesung looks amused as they watch the youngest’s anxiety level visibly lower with each second of the oldest’s special calming technique.

By the time he pulls away, Seungri looks a little drunk. Youngbae pats him on the back, his arm slipping around him as Seungri’s head falls onto his shoulder. He gives Jiyong a helpless look and receives a shrug in return, and the two of them communicate with big eyes and strategic eyebrow positioning in some kind of BFF code that Daesung’s given up trying to figure out.

Clearly Seunghyun has as well, because he nudges his way between them and straight towards Daesung, who instinctively leans back until he’s flat on his back on his bed. Seunghyun hovers over him, looking down at him with serious eyes, and his lips still shine from Seungri’s kiss. They have a silent conversation of their own as Seunghyun’s tongue sweeps across his bottom lip and Daesung’s eyes follow it, then return to Seunghyun’s just in time for them to close and lean in.

It’s such a soft kiss that Daesung almost wants to mock him for it, _can’t you do better than that_ (he _knows_ Seunghyun can do better than that) but his mind is already starting to spin; he blames the painkillers that he’s been off of for over a day now, perhaps even the lack of social interaction since even before the accident for the way his arms slide up around Seunghyun’s neck, fingers tousling his hair as he kisses back with his whole body.

Someone lies next to them, and Daesung can feel Jiyong’s smile before it’s pressed into his neck. The leader doesn’t like to be left out, burrowing his way into their kiss like it’s completely natural to him, and maybe it is. Now Daesung has Jiyong in his mouth and it’s much more possessive, much more up to speed despite his earlier apprehensions.

Daesung doesn’t think it’s possible for any of them to hurt him, anyway. The closer they are, the stronger he feels.

His fingers still seize Seunghyun’s hair, but the oldest doesn’t seem to mind as he pushes up Daesung’s shirt and mouths at the skin as it’s exposed. Daesung feels another hand on his leg and starts to pry open an eye, but then Seungri’s distinct giggle sounds in his ear and Daesung doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

It’s automatic the way he moves from Jiyong to Seungri, tasting the fiery passion of the youngest who is after all this time still desperate to prove himself. Even now, he has to be the first one to make Daesung moan, fingers teasing the inseam as his legs naturally spread for the promising touch.

They’re separated while Daesung’s shirt is pulled over his head, but he doesn’t return to Seungri. An upside-down kiss straight out of the movies alerts him to Youngbae’s rare presence, the one who usually sits back and watches getting involved for once. He’s a persistent one who holds on even when Jiyong nips just below Daesung’s belly button and Daesung squirms in anticipation.

It’s Seungri who touches him first because his gasp of surprise makes Daesung laugh, swallowed by Youngbae who subtly pries Daesung’s arms away from Seunghyun and holds them loosely in his hands. He hears a beautiful noise in Jiyong’s voice and forces his eyes open to see the leader curled up against him with Seunghyun’s face in his neck and his hand in the pants that are halfway down his legs.

Daesung is only jealous for a second, before steady fingers open his own pants and his erection twitches at the cool air. It’s Jiyong, not Seungri, because Seungri’s not that confident and Jiyong has to entwine their fingers together around Daesung’s cock that hardens even more in their hands.

“Ah,” he exhales, struggling against Youngbae who finally lets up enough to speak. “Hurry up.”

Seunghyun is the one who chuckles this time, muttering something about patience that Daesung doesn’t pay attention to because his legs are being urged apart even more and he feels hot breath on his balls. His vision focuses and he sees Jiyong and Seungri kissing wildly over him, looking almost exclusive save for the fact that both of them have a hand on Daesung’s cock.

“Who do you want to fuck you?” Youngbae whispers in his ear, the vulgar words rolling naturally off of his tongue, and Daesung inwardly decides to never underestimate him again.

“Seunghyun-hyung,” Daesung replies without hesitation, a little surprised at how raspy his own voice sounds.

Seunghyun smirks a little as he leans up enough for Daesung to see him and presses a chaste kiss to the inside of Daesung’s thigh. His eyes are soft yet promising, staring even through the narrow slits of Daesung’s eyelids to hold his attention as the latter feels a slick finger pushing inside him, instantly breathing deeply in an effort to relax.

A weight on his chest is enough to distract him, Seungri in his face after he’s spun around by Jiyong. His expression is nonchalant but his eyes betray him, looking scared out of his mind and Daesung feels an urge to comfort him, tell him it’s okay and Jiyong won’t let it hurt. But Seunghyun’s inserting another finger and Youngbae’s sucking on his neck like a fucking vampire and all Daesung can do is roll his body upwards and soothe the youngest with a kiss.

Seungri reciprocates desperately, like anything could happen and it would be fine as long as he’s got Daesung in his mouth, tongues sliding together and harsh breaths wheezing as Jiyong catches up to Seunghyun. A peek past Seungri’s head shows Seunghyun and Jiyong with their mouths practically fused together, their paces quickening as their kiss grows more heated, and Daesung finds himself rocking back against the intrusion, seeking out the friction inside him that makes him jump every time a certain spot is hit.

He wants to say that he’s ready but Seungri’s tongue is in the way, Seungri who whines when he’s aroused in a way that turns Daesung on even more. Seunghyun appears to pick up on it anyway, judging by the withdrawal of his fingers and the press of something hard and blunt in their place.

Daesung’s back arches as Seunghyun pushes in but nothing hurts, just the usual strain of anticipation that usually accompanies his body’s desperate plea for orgasm. He knows what Seungri is being prepared for and he can’t wait, he can only imagine what the youngest feels like inside and the enthusiasm with which he will ride. Seunghyun thrusts into him sharply but Seungri will bounce on him, and if Daesung is lucky he’ll last longer than a few pumps.

It feels unnatural to actually breathe through his mouth when Seungri is inevitably pulled away, the first time that nobody is actively kissing him as Seungri leans back in Seunghyun’s embrace and lowers himself onto Daesung’s waiting cock. He’s been lubed well but it’s still so very tight, Jiyong stepping in to run distraction by tonguing the tip of Seungri’s cock.

Seungri moans loud enough to shake the bed as his head falls back on Seunghyun’s shoulder and he moves with the waves already in place, Seunghyun fucking Daesung who is in turn fucking Seungri. Youngbae’s restraint suddenly disappears and Daesung can actually use his hands again, places them both firmly on Seungri’s hips and gradually urges him to rock against the grind.

Just the initial deep thrust has Seungri moaning again, and Seunghyun wastes no time turning his head as far as he can to swallow the noises. It just serves to fuel Daesung more, nonmoving between Seunghyun and Seungri who are moving enough for him, and he nearly loses it when Seungri tightens even more around him and his body involuntarily shakes in an undeniable release.

A warm weight appears next to him once again, but this time it’s Youngbae with Jiyong on top of him, Jiyong who smiles lazily before capturing Daesung’s panting mouth and sharing Seungri’s taste with him. It’s bitter and addicting, although whether it’s actually Seungri or the way Jiyong’s tongue is flicking his is debatable.

A chorused groan from the pair next to him leave no doubt in his mind what they’re doing, Youngbae’s knees pulled up to his chest as Jiyong gives Daesung one last kiss on the lips before returning his full attention to the man beneath him, the one he’s inside of. It’s intense the way they look at each other, but it’s mirrored in the way Seunghyun’s looking at Daesung as Seungri bucks between them.

It starts to happen, the coiling in Daesung’s groin that has him digging his nails into Seungri’s hips, eliciting a wince from the latter that Daesung will later apologize for, _after_ the combination of the two Seunghyuns become too much and he arches back enough to push it completely off of the bed, a moan that starts deep in his lungs and forces its way out along with the tension in his body.

In his haze he feels Seunghyun’s cock hard inside him, thrusting furiously until he too is spent, and he’s left with the sounds of Jiyong and Youngbae still going strong. The first thing he sees when he comes to is Jiyong’s determined face, his forehead beaded with sweat that makes his hair stick to his skin as he struggles to reach between them and wrap a hand around Youngbae.

Once again Seungri flops unceremoniously onto Daesung’s chest, but Daesung doesn’t really mind and just wraps his arms around the youngest, hiding a smile when the embrace is returned with Seungri’s entire body. He feels Seunghyun pressing behind him, lips lazily dragging along Daesung’s neck as he pulls Seungri over enough to share the burden.

The three of them watch Youngbae as he comes, then Jiyong, and to nobody’s surprise Jiyong is immediately shoving them all away and complaining about cleaning up. Daesung ignores his rant, manages to stretch with two people partially on top of him, and aside from being a little sore in certain areas, nothing hurts.

“How do you feel?” Seunghyun whispers, pushing Daesung’s hair out of his eyes.

Daesung grins. “Like new.”


End file.
